<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accursed by TiredNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917956">Accursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredNerd/pseuds/TiredNerd'>TiredNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredNerd/pseuds/TiredNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth, we portrayed magic to be something so fit to be in a fairytale. To make our dreams of the impossible possible, but magic in the hands of the few becomes a curse. "They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones" is how the Chant of Light set the terms of how most of Thedas viewed mages, so when an Earthling has been bestowed the gift of magic she has to hide</p><p>-and sometimes the best camouflage is to remain in plain sight.</p><p>And life was going well until the future Inquisitor came.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall/Inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two humans, an elf and a dwarf walk into an inn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of an elf, a dwarf, and two humans all agreed they would take the opportunity to seek refugee from the rain once they saw the lit lantern outside the inn located close to the road. None of them had spoken a word, but everyone knew that a tent wouldn't be able to keep all the rain out. So in their wet armor and clothes, they made their way to the inn. Without hesitating, the smaller human woman opened the door.</p><p>They were met with a wave of heat and warm light warming up their cold cheeks, but they were also met with the sight of the innkeeper, a woman, mopping the floor while singing a song none had heard. It was so cheery, so fit for a bright summer day, not this wet weather. But they only got to listen to a small snip of the song, but the words echoed in their head, "<em>that's when I know my baby, and I will have a good time</em>."</p><p>"Oh, hello, I wasn't expecting any guests this late," these words snapped them back to reality, now all of them stared at the tiny woman who offered them a warm, toothy smile. "Come in, and I'll bring you something warm to drink."</p><p>The group stepped in; the tall human and elf both felt a little unease, the human because she was dripping water onto the wooden floor. The elf because of experience with past human owners denying him any form of service, but from the smile didn't seem forced but relaxed. "What can I get you? Tea? Warm milk? We got milk from the farm close by just before sunset."</p><p>The Seeker asked for the tea, the other human quickly followed up by telling the owner that she wanted tea with honey. The dwarf asked for ale, something which wasn't unexpected, and the elf only asked for a glass of water. All of their orders were quickly brought forth as the small group had settled to a table close to the fireplace.</p><p>For a while, everyone was sipping their drinks in silence as the owner kept on cleaning the already clean surface, but Varric understood that it was because she didn't want to stand around awkwardly. And the silence kept on surviving till the dwarf began speaking, "you don't have a room or two to spare?"</p><p>The innkeeper leaned the mop against the wall close to the staircase; she wiped her hands against her apron even though her hands were clean, "I've got room for plenty of more serah," she smiled and went behind the bar. "Two silvers for a room each, and the drinks, I'll take five coppers," the prices were quite low, so low that none felt the need to lower it by a copper.</p><p>"We'll take two rooms," the Seeker said, and walked over with the money. The innkeeper hummed as she handed over two keys to the Seeker, "how much for breakfast? And something to go with?"</p><p>"For a group of four? A silver do just fine," this made the dwarf nearly choke, even the elf was displaying confusion. "Are you fine, serah?" the woman asked as she poured some water for the coughing man.</p><p>"You won't earn much at this rate, " the dwarf said as he took the offered glass, "why are you doing this?"</p><p>Her dark brown eyes twinkled as her shoulder shook, the woman calmed down quickly as she looked at the tall woman, "I had heard of a Herald, and that she could close the rifts to the Fade," she glanced at the gloved left hand, "rumors also spoke of a Seeker," she then looked at the Seeker with her symbol painted on her armor, "and of the famed Varric Tethras who had newly joined the newly restored Inquisition," she winked to the dwarf who only chuckled, "little to nothing has been said about this fellow, regardless, there will be rumors soon enough," she tilted her head in the elf's direction. "Does that justify my actions?"</p><p>"I did suggest earlier that we should have disguises," the Herald said to the Seeker, who only rolled her eyes in response.</p><p>"We want to be seen so we can build the Inquisition's reputations, and also yours," she explained as she drank the last of her tea. "We need the support of others, but first the people have to know who the Herald is and know that the Inquisition has been restored, understood?" she placed the cup down and looked down the Herald, she only bobbed her head. "Good."</p><p>"Now, now, Seeker, let's not give the impression that our Seeker is an angry lady," Varric said, trying to smooth the Seeker's anger out. The Seeker glared now at the dwarf who had tried to better her mood.</p><p>"I will retire, for now, Seeker," the bald elf said as he stood up, the Seeker nodded and handed him one of the keys. "May I ask which room it is?" he asked the innkeeper who had been cleaning some bottles behind the bar.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell, it's down the hall upstairs, second to the last, or the last one," she smiled as she wiped a silver mug with a cloth. "Sleep well, and breakfast is served at the eight bell strike."</p><p>"I see," the elf spoke with his hand resting against the stair railing, his head tipped forward, "sleep well," he murmured before he slipped away. The innkeeper looked over at her only guests to see that they were arguing about something which they could quarrel about tomorrow instead, but it was not her place to step in, so she kept going on with her business.</p><p>The innkeeper locked the door after all of the guests had retired, and the fire had been killed, she decided to leave the key in the door in case one of them decided they needed fresh air or if they were in a hurry. "I should get some sleep," the words were spoken quietly as the innkeeper walked to her room.</p><p>She was ready to retire when she felt a stinging sensation in her nose, slowly the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. The woman walked out of her room and went to see where the smoke, which was slowly filling the hall, came from. It didn't source from the kitchen, nor the lower floor as the staircase was clear for the smoke.</p><p>She walked down the hall and towards the last room where the smoke was seeping from the door crack. The innkeeper wasn't scared, but she was slightly annoyed to see that her guests had become the source of great trouble. And this small fire was all she needed to fuel her magic, quickly the temperature around the little woman dropped in a hearth beat. Tiny water droplets that no human eye could see lost their heat and formed perfectly shaped ice crystals.</p><p>United, the crystals moved to push the door with a single flick of the innkeeper's hand. Together they pushed against the wooden frame before they tore it from the wall and sent it flying through the room behind the door. The ice crystals had also in the same moment pierced a being made out of lava, hot molten stones- a rage demon.</p><p>The ice didn't do much, but the impact and the product of heat and water did. Now the creatures couldn't properly lift its arms, but it could still cause much damage... especially towards the unarmed woman in her bed trying to flee, but fear had stricken her too hard.</p><p>"Herald!" the Seeker shouted as she was trying to find her sword beneath her bed, unfazed by the innkeeper's display of magic. There was another issue before her that needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible.</p><p>To their rescue, the innkeeper once again formed small bodies of droplets, but she let the temperature stay as it was. With her own will, she collided the water droplets together and formed a larger body of water that moved towards the demon in a matter of seconds.</p><p>The water did more now than the previous attempt, the water formed a skin of hard rock, mummifying, and keeping the demon from doing much harm. All of the three women used this moment to catch their breaths and understand what had just happened, it was also in this moment the Seeker could address the elegant in the room, "you," she pointed at the innkeeper with a steady finger, "you are an apostate."</p><p>"Aren't we all?" the woman retorted as she used her magic again to kill the fire, which spanned from the broken window frame to the middle of the room. During this short span of time, both the dwarf and elf had come up behind the innkeeper with their weaponry ready. The innkeeper couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the elf holding a staff.</p><p>"Well, someone seems to be having a terrific night," Varric chuckled as he saw the petrified demon.</p><p>"More will surely come here, " the elf said and looked at the Herald, "I suppose there is a Rift close by, and the Anchor is acting as a beacon for all demons the Rift is letting out."</p><p>"We should scout the area," the Seeker then shook her head, "no, we should stand our ground, we can't possibly fight out there with no good source of light."</p><p>"I agree, we should stay," the Herald then looked at the innkeeper who was studying the demon with curiosity and no fear, "if you allow us to," there was an awkward pause in the room as the innkeeper looked at the demon.</p><p>"Oh, you were speaking to me?" the woman said once no one had spoken up, she turned her face to see that the Herald was waiting patiently, "you have already paid for housing so I must allow you."</p><p>"We should take care of that demon first," the Herald said while gesturing to the demon, which was slowly melting its skin of stone, but before it completely melted, the Seeker came from behind and pierced the sword through the demon's chest in a single swift move.</p><p>"Does this mean we have to stay up all night?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fire makes up for a good distraction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The ward," the elf suddenly said, all eyes went to him now, "it has been stirred," his hand now held a tighter grip around the wooden staff with a light blue crystal at the end. It was not only him who got ready for the expected heading in their direction. </p><p>"Do you know how many there are, Solas?" the Seeker asked while glancing through the windows, she wasn't nervous, but they were about to fight with creatures most haven't stumbled upon before, and those who had often didn't survive. And the stories told by the Chant all described them to be lesser being, shunned by the Maker, but she had seen the strength they possessed, a power which had killed well-armed soldiers. </p><p>"Fifteen if I counted them all, and more are coming," Solas said while casting a spell, but not releasing it. </p><p>"We could've taken them down, but our equipment hinders us from doing so," the Herald pointed out, they were newly established, so they had little money for good swords and armor. Her eyes swept across the room, she sighed and knew this place would turn to ashes the moment the demons showed up, they better use it to their advantage. "We lure them in," she then looked over at the innkeeper who was holding a wooden staff, "and, I am sorry to say this, we burn this place down. While they are distracted, we flee, it is the best I can offer."</p><p>"No, it's fine," the innkeeper forced a smile and patted the wooden wall, she then met the gaze of the other apostate, "we should set up some runes around the inn and then place a trigger at the lower floor."</p><p>"We will gather our supplies," the Herald continued and gestured for the two mages to begin, "quickly, the rest of us will be waiting upstairs for you." Both warriors and Varric walked away quickly as both mages had started to engrave the runes in and pour their mana into them.</p><p> </p><p>"What is taking them so long?" Cassandra questioned as she glanced at the staircase, "the demons surely aren't that far," she said while holding the hilt of the sword, even though there was no one to fight. </p><p>"Seeker, don't worry, Chuckles is the sensible sort and is likely making his way up," Varric said once he saw how the woman was ready for something unnecessary. "Firefly, just be ready-" All of a sudden, the whole building shook and made them all reach for something to hold onto. "I think that is our signal."</p><p>"But Solas and the innkeeper," the Herald said while looking at the staircase with large eyes, and to their relief, both mages came running. </p><p>"Jump," Cassandra said and used her shield to shatter the glass of the closest window. One by one, they jumped out, hoping that the distraction would last long enough. The Herald had been ready to help Varric, but the fool had too much pride and jumped without any assistance. Each and everyone one of them could hear the crack of his bones as he landed, and a groan did follow up as proof for those who were in doubt.</p><p>"You couldn't shove your pride down for a second?" the Herald hissed and picked him up, Varric, too embarrassed, kept his mouth shut and let the built woman carry him. </p><p>"We should head south, there is a small cave where we can hide," the previous innkeeper suggested and glanced at the fires escaping through each crack of the inn. She, Solas, and Cassandra all grabbed the bags which had been thrown out amid their escape.</p><p>"Let's hurry," the Seeker said and followed the small woman who was easy to follow thanks to the white shirt which shone ever so slightly under the half-moon. The small group ran for a good while until the Seeker declared that they had put enough distance between them and the demons. </p><p>"You can let me down now," Varric suddenly said while they were walking through the woods and bushes. </p><p>"Fine," the Herald grunted and placed him down, but she kept her unmarked hand on his shoulder, "Solas, could you heal his injury, he will only slow us down in this state."</p><p>"As you wish," Solas said and walked over to Varric and knelt to get a closer look at Varric's injury, "do you need assistance in taking off the shoe Master Tethras?" </p><p>"No, I got you, Chuckles," he leaned against a tree trunk and slid his leather boot off with little difficulty, "fair warning, Chuckles, you may faint from the smell." While they were busy taking care of the injury, Cassandra and the Herald walked up to the innkeeper who was looking at nothing in particular. </p><p>"I believe introductions are in order, I am Seeker Penthagast, or Cassandra to the most, Left hand of... the previous Devine and a soldier of the Inquisition," the woman said while giving the innkeeper a short bow. She then gestured to the Herald, "This is Evelyn Trevelyan, but most know her as the Herald of Andraste."</p><p>"I can't say that it has been a pleasure of getting to know you due to our recent incident," the innkeeper chuckled. The words stung more than intended and caused both women to grimace, "apologizes, I didn't mean to offend."</p><p>"No, it's fine," the Herald gave a half-smile, "however, you haven't said what your name is yet."</p><p>"Oh, of course, my name is Ophelia," she returned the smile with a wider one and glanced at the men who were finishing with their matter. "We are not far from the cave, but we should keep our eyes open."</p><p>"How do you know about this cave? From what I can hear, you are not from here, are you?" Cassandra asked as Ophelia began making her way through the dense forest. </p><p>"No, I am not from around here," she answered and pushed a branch out of her way and held it till Cassandra got a hold of it. "The villagers came through once and spoke of a merchant who had been hired to hunt down the wolves who had been feasting on the locals' sheep," she grunted as a foot got tangled up in some root, she swiftly untangled it, "I haven't heard a single complaint about wolves the past weeks, so I guess there are none left."</p><p>"I see, " Cassandra mumbled and glanced back at the others who were not far behind. She could barely not hear Varric's complaining, barely.</p><p> </p><p>The cave was vacant, which was all they needed as they didn't have the energy to chase wolves out of the cave. They quickly began making camp, the Herald setting up the cots, Varric and Ophelia gathering firewood, Solas seeing what they had brought along, which wasn't much.</p><p>Cassandra had settled down by the cave wall and was busy writing a letter to the Spymaster, Ambassador, and Commander. She described their recent activity on the way back from the Hinterlands and how many Rifts they had gotten to close. The Seeker had already sent a report of their stay in the Hinterlands, so that was not necessary. As she wrote the end of the where she described their flee from demons and how they had regretfully set fire to an inn. She could already hear the shocked gasp from Lady Montilyet and Commander Rutherford whisper, "oh, Maker." </p><p>"Why did you set up an inn so close to Haven? Especially with Chantry clerks heading in Havens direction for pilgrimages," Varric asked as he and Ophelia made their way back to the others. "Surely you weren't expecting many guests."</p><p>"I wasn't, I settled close to Haven due to the calming nature, and who could say no to a mountain view?" she chuckled and tilted her head towards the mountains. Varric did agree it was quite a sight, the Frostbacks offered dramatic mountains, and since they weren't that deep into the mountain chain, they were still surrounded by woods, and some people lived here. </p><p>"So the therapeutic characteristic of this place lured you in?" the dwarf chuckled in disbelief; it was all a bit too naive. </p><p>"Or maybe it was because there are few who live here, and I am a mage?" Varric nearly had to slap himself for not figuring that one out. "Fewer people allow for fewer observers, and there are few templars who come to the mountains, except for the recent month."</p><p>"Smart choice," Varric commented and picked up some dry leaves which clung to a half-naked branch. "Now that your inn is nothing but ashes, what will you do? Rebuilding will cost you."</p><p>"Joining the Inquisition is the only option which seems logical," Ophelia didn't care about the moral part about joining the inquisition, staying alive and having money for food was her priority regardless of what. </p><p>"Clearing the sky of the shit hole up there will likely reward you with employment in the future too," the dwarf pointed out, "there is an inn back at Haven which may need a helping hand."</p><p>"Oh, but Seeker Cassandra would surely want a mage to attend to other matters than handing out drinks to soldiers," Varric nodded to that statement, they lacked in healers, no, they lacked in everything. The trip to the Hinterlands had compensated them with just making the commoners acknowledge them, but there was not much coin to spend.</p><p>"And many are not keen with the idea of possible curses," Varric grinned, "and the Templars who joined the Inquisition may grow more hostile at the idea of a mage serving food and drinks instead of being locked up."</p><p>"Ah, yes, I would very much like not to face such a scenario," the two finally came back to a Herald who was just sitting next to Cassandra and staring at the nothing. Solas had already fallen asleep in his cot, Ophelia couldn't help but snort at how he was hugging his pillow. "Does he always sleep like that?"</p><p>"Chuckles? Yeah, it does go against his character, doesn't it?" </p><p>"I am glad to see you remembered to collect the firewood this time Varric," the hint of anger was hard to not notice as Cassandra glared up at the man who only shrugged.</p><p>"I was chased by bears last time, Seeker, it was either dropping all I was carrying or being the dinner for a whole bear family," this caused the Seeker to scoff. Herald had begun to stare at Ophelia, who had already started to set a fire at the edge of the cave. The campfire was mostly being made to scare away the wolves and not to keep them warm as the runes in their sheets would do that task. </p><p>"Ophelia," this caused both the Seeker and Varric to look at her, "she seems like a nice woman, a bit distant, but she got good manners."</p><p>"Yes, she hasn't said a slurry nor complained," Varric said and sat down next to the Herald. "What is the plan for tomorrow?"</p><p>"We will need to visit the village tomorrow, Solas told me that we are in dire need of certain supplies, " Cassandra said while staring at the flames which were dancing around, "we shall see if any carts are heading in Haven's direction if the Maker is kind enough our feet may rest."</p><p>"We should also see if we can help Ophelia get a job in the village before leaving, we do owe her that much."</p><p>"Herald, I do not think we have time for that."</p><p>"Cassandra-"</p><p>"Don't worry, Firefly; the Owl is coming with us."</p><p>"Owl? Varric, you can't be serious? No one deserves such a lacking nickname."</p><p>"Sorry, Firefly, but I come up with the nicknames."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Through the mountains towards Haven</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn's POV</p><hr/><p>"Cassandra, should we truly head into Val Royeaux? People will surely riot against us, and our cause may not be enough to persuade the masses," Evelyn said while looking across the wagon at the woman who only stared ahead.</p><p>"Herald, we need the Chantry at our side, it is the only way most people in southern Thedas will join us, without the Chantry's approval we may not be able to seal the tear in the sky," Evelyn understood that they had no choice but to go forth with it. Still, anyone could stab her with no soldier to protect her. "Evelyn, I will be right behind you; no one will get to you without taking me down first."</p><p>"Good luck with getting Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine's approval," she sighed and leaned back against a wooden box. "You will need it."</p><p>"That I know," from where Evelyn was sitting, she couldn't see the quirk of Cassandra's lips, but her voice was a bit more relaxed. "The Chantry clerks will likely go ahead with peaceful measurements; we have few we have to worry about."</p><p>"Let's hope those few don't know how to swing a sword properly while we are there," but a fight would take place, regardless of what she did.</p><p>"What is with the dull mood? Did someone die?" Varric chuckled as he climbed into the back. Evelyn couldn't deny it, but the dwarf's very presence could light a room, it wasn't only his witty words, but his way of approaching both people and problems. "I was able to talk my way with the driver and got him to drop us off at the road which leads to Haven from the Imperial Highway, wherever that is, from there it is a half-day walk to Haven."</p><p>"Thank you, Varric," Evelyn smiled as she knew that saying thank you to the dwarf would be too much for Cassandra to handle. "Do you know where Solas and Ophelia are?"</p><p>"I saw Chuckles buying some dried fruit earlier, Owl was buying herself some clothes and gear as she didn't get the opportunity to bring anything along," he said while taking off Bianca and let her rest between his spread-out legs. "Sleeping on the ground is already bad as it is, but on firm, hard stone?" he rubbed his back while looking pitiful.</p><p>"I thought dwarves loved their stone," Evelyn snickered.</p><p>"That's where you are confusing us, good Andrastian surface dwarves, with the underground Stone loving dwarves," he said with a grin, "most of us don't even have the so-called stone sense, we are just as deaf as you are to the lyrium."</p><p>"You do not represent yourself to be such a good Andrastian, especially as you usually use Andraste and the Maker's name in the most vulgar contexts," Cassandra said with a scowl. </p><p>"But Seeker, I believe I heard you once shout, "<em>Maker damned",</em>" the Seeker glared daggers at the dwarf who had begun to polish the wood of the crossbow. Evelyn had heard them bicker in the background while they had been traveling, but now they were sitting together in such a tiny area, so ignoring the conversations would be hard. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>No particular POV</p><hr/><p>After a good amount of traveling on the road, they had to walk the rest of their journey back. The didn't have to navigate their way through the mountains thanks to the well-used path, the hundreds who had gathered at the Conclave had paved a trail easy to follow. As the terrain faded from greenery into snow-covered trees, the worry of possible attacks declined. </p><p>"So, Owl, where did you learn your magic from? The Circle?"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't learn it, I rather understood it, and then I practiced performing it," this made Solas and Evelyn quite intrigued. "I have met some who have tried to polish my magic, to refine it, so it fits their box. I have tried to adapt when I benefit from it, but I haven't learned any spells from anyone. I did, however, learn some runes from a book I received as a gift."</p><p>"Much like Chuckles then? But how do you conceal it to the point even a Seeker can't detect it?"</p><p>"Ah, you don't have to do much, you see, just act normal, and they won't notice," she chuckled and placed her staff on the ground so she could help Varric climb a stone a bit too large for him. He grunted a thank you as he was dragged up. "Don't squirm as they get closer, keep your smile gentle and they won't be searching for any traces of magic."</p><p>"That's clever," Varric said while walking beside her now, "I had some friends in Kirkwall who would often just walk around the Templars or just act as unsuspicious as they could, but none has been able to pull off what you did."</p><p>"Perhaps I should pursue a career in acting," she smiled.</p><p>"That would be a waste, you seem a bit too clever for that," as he finished his sentence, the woman next to him gasped. They could now see the Breach. The mountains had been hovering over them, but now that they were close to Haven, Ophelia could see the Breach. </p><p>"I hadn't realized it was that big."</p><p>"You should've been here when it was spewing demons every second, it was quite the shit show," the dwarf chuckled and patted her forward. "Come on; we will miss dinner if we don't fasten our speed."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ophelia's POV</p><hr/><p>Ophelia closed the door of the Chantry and stepped into the cold mountain air; she hugged herself as the wind pushed against her. She poured more mana into the fire rune drawn in her robe; within a matter of seconds, the wind didn't matter. It had been ages since she had seen snow during late spring, she would have to get used to the sight of white blankets and to the swirling green vortex in the sky. </p><p>"How did your conversation with the spymaster go?" the elvhen apostate asked as he closed the distance between them. A cloak hid his usual attire and made him stand out against the sparkling snow; what Ophelia found even more distracting was his glowing blue orbs. She knew who he was, this did give her the upper hand, but he did not know of her origin nor her knowledge. It was better that way; as soon as the Breach and Corypheus were dealt with, she would go back to observing them from afar.</p><p>"It went as expected, she did question how I had been able to hide so well from the templars and Seekers, but my circumstances did make her understand," she said and began walking towards the tent she had been assigned. </p><p>"The child of stone had been expecting you to join for dinner, he had prepared to question you, believing you to hold more secrets than you let on," he said while walking beside Ophelia as her eyes were fixated on the ground. </p><p>"Ah, I hate to disappoint him, but I am nothing but an apostate who was able to live much like a person without any magical abilities," she lied, she could argue that she was quite normal when you ignored a big portion of her life. </p><p>"Was it easy? Living with circumstances which could easily change with a single slip up," Ophelia wondered what she had done to make him question her so much, perhaps the wolf was merely curious. </p><p>"It depends, it was a quite simple life, but I was surrounded by townsmen who were quite superstitious, " she answered, hoping it was enough to feed his curiosity. </p><p>"And if anyone did notice, what did you do then?"</p><p>"Blame it on their drunkenness, say that they had a mug or two too much, it usually worked."</p><p>"And when it didn't?"</p><p>"Then I had no other choice but to see how they would react, and each time they were about to call for a Templar," she stopped walking and met his eyes, "I would then wipe their memory, a dangerous test, but it did provide the wanted results."</p><p>"So there were victims," he mumbled, but didn't seem displeased, he smiled at the small woman. "From what I have heard, there are stories to tell?"</p><p>"Stories which aren't as adventurous as they may seem," she assured him. </p><p>"Leave the critique to the listeners," he said and gestured to what was likely the tavern, "I suppose you haven't had dinner yet, I am sure Flissa, the owner, has something to offer."</p><p>"No, I am fine, the spymaster, and I did have our conversation over a meal," she lied as she didn't want to spend another second with him as he tried to sniff out any lies or secrets. "I bid you good night, Ser Solas."</p><p>"Likewise, Miss Ophelia," he said and walked away. Ophelia's shoulders could finally drop down as she wouldn't have to worry about him for the rest of the evening, The woman didn't fear of him sneaking in to see what her dreams had to offer as he likely spent his time in the Fade in the pursue of contacting his own agents. </p><p>She finally made it to the tent, but she could hear voices whispering. "Do we truly have to share a room with an apostate? We all know they were behind the explosion at the Conclave." "I am not worried about that, what I am worried about is her becoming an abomination and killing all of the Inquisition and us." "We should chase her out the moment she gets here."</p><p>Ophelia sighed as she heard them whisper, she understood their fear, but where could she lay her head to rest if not here? One night that is all she needed, tomorrow she would request for relocation of her quarters. Taking a deep breath she entered unknown territory. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Settling in can be something one easily regrets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment she entered the room, she was met with a lack of welcomeness, the three women she would be sharing the tent showed some form of fear or anger. One, a shallow woman, didn't hide her frustration with her new bunkmate, her eyes icy cold, and she had gone as far as to separate Ophelia's cot from the rest. The second was a young girl whose fear had even reached her knees, making them shake, and soon her whole body was shaking as their eyes met.</p><p>"Sister," the young girl whispered to the third woman who was holding her, both shared dark brown hair, except for that they were quite different. Even their attitudes, the other sister, presumably the older one held her sister close as she looked Ophelia with no fear, making a statement that she would kill her if Ophelia ever did pose a threat. </p><p>"Don't worry, I will speak with Miss Threnn tomorrow," Ophelia said while slowly placing her bag onto the ground. "All you have to do is accept the fact there is nothing which can be done now unless you wish to go to Threnn yourself and bother her with your demands."</p><p>The shallow one gave her a grunt as she watched her like a predator, "fine, but keep to your side of the tent and don't even think about using magic on us or near us."</p><p>"Myrthel, let's just leave her be, her kind knows their place," one of the sisters said and glanced the mage, "let's just get to sleep, we are all tired, and she surely is as well." Ophelia didn't like how she was being referred to, it made her feel less than she was, but standing up against them would cause unnecessary conflict. "We can take turns to watch over her if it makes you sleep better tonight."</p><p>"Fine, but I will be taking the first watch as I've heard most mages get possessed early in their sleep," Myrthel seemed to be the over-suspicious kind, but who wasn't? Crazy times begged for caution. Myrthel then proceeded to point at Ophelia's cot, "go to sleep, and don't even think about protesting."</p><p>"May I at least change my attire?" Ophelia knew better than to struggle, one night, she would have to survive one night with these people. And that on an empty stomach and sore feet from walking through dense snow. "Unless you wish of me to be stinking of sweat and burning your nostrils through the night."</p><p>"Fine, just don't do anything which is even magic related," Myrthel was obviously the one to take all the calls, the one with power in this tent of theirs. Ophelia didn't bother to say anything as she slipped out of her clothes and into the new nightgown she had bought in the previous town. </p><p>"Scars," someone whispered, likely not Myrthel as she wasn't someone who was scared of voicing her opinions. It was likely the younger sister, but it took a while for Ophelia to understand what she was speaking of. Most people in Thedas had scars of some forms, either from work on the farm, hunting or by a fight. Hers was a mix of all, except by her wrist; it was a surgical one, but one could easily interpret it as something else.</p><p>"Hush, just lay down and get some sleep," the sister whispered, and Ophelia could hear some shuffling as she was finishing up. Ophelia stiffened up as she felt cold air brush against her bare thighs, but even if she wanted to wrap herself up in a blanket quickly, she could not make any swift movement. </p><p>She slowly settled in, but even if she was warm, her empty stomach and the intense glare at the back of the head held kept her awake. It became a long night, and there was a promise of little sleep. She was supposed to get to meet Leliana early tomorrow, but at some point, she was too tired to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>Men and women surrounded her as they were dancing without keeping their hands and legs close to themselves, intruding each others' space. Fred Astaire, they were all dancing like him, wildly and only caring about the beat and themselves.</p><p>As Ophelia watched the party unfold before her, she slowly began hearing the music change into a song, slow it was, demanding dancers to settle down and slowly pairs formed across the polished wooden floor. As she stood there, watching a young boy came up to her, holding an uneasiness. Words were forced out of his lips, and she could barely remember nodding to what he said. </p><p>She took his hand with such ease and made him melt, forcing a more daring boy out of him. He led her to the edge of the dancing crowd, and without any words spoken, his hands fell on her hips and hers on the back of the neck. </p><p>His grey eyes stared down at hers as they swayed back and forth, mimicking any other couple on the floor. However, the enchantment was broken once lights hit her eyes directly. Lights which were not of magic nor of mother nature, but a result of technology Thedas didn't have. </p><p>"Which spirit am I honored to be dancing with tonight?" the spirits didn't stop dancing, so she went along. </p><p>"One which can dance," Ophelia rolled her eyes at the spirit, how playful, but she sensed no ill-meaning from the spirit. "Ophelia, do you wish to carry on?"</p><p>"Yes, let's do that, let's keep on dancing till the sun rises," she smiled and rested her head against the spirit's chest. She sighed as she relived the memory; it was prom, a good night. She could barely remember which songs were played that night, but she remembered clearly as her favorite Presley song was playing in the background. </p><p>
  <em>Like a river flows</em>
</p><p>She could feel a shift of movement; she leaned back to see hazy eyes, knowing quite well which direction this was going in. Ophelia didn't mind, but it wasn't something she hadn't desired to happen, but she didn't want to destroy the boy's night, so she had gone along.</p><p>
  <em>Surely to the sea</em>
</p><p>His face closed in as his eyes shut, but hers didn't, at least for a while, during a moment where time slowed down. Ophelia glanced at the edge of the endless room, where there was supposed to be a wall, there was void. A void surrounded her, and all that was her world was this floor of dancing people. How little her world had become. </p><p>
  <em>Darling, so it goes</em>
</p><p>Lips were pressed against her before she remembered which situation she was in, prom. And she continued going with the memory until she felt her connection to the Fade thin. The spirits slowly faded away, leaving nothing but an empty dancing floor with a single person staring at nothing until she was gone as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up apostate; the Spymaster has sent me here to fetch you," she heard as someone poked her shoulder with something cold once again. Ophelia opened her eyes to see a dark-haired woman in full armor, the Orleasian Templar uniform. She had heard the word apostate come out of a Templar's mouth, but never used towards her. </p><p>It sent chills down her spine, the kind which made each joint in her body tense up. This was not the ideal situation, and she knew the Spymaster wished for it to be like that, she wanted to see her break. However, she wouldn't tremble in fear and barf out all the information she held. </p><p>"Nice to see you are finally awake, you have two minutes to get ready. You won't have time for breakfast; the Spymaster has already waited long enough," the Templar said and stepped out of the tent.</p><p>Ophelia sat up and glanced at where the other women had slept; all their belongings were tucked away in the corner where their heads had laid to rest. She was glad she hadn't woken up them whispering about, she was already feeling horrible, and listening to people talk shit about her didn't usually help. </p><p>She quietly changed into a black shirt with even darker leather pants beneath, she strapped on a robe and exited with a grim look on her face. Ophelia didn't have the energy to smile nor talk, as it had been a whole day since she had her last meal. </p><p>The Templar led Ophelia up towards a tent with three walls only, this whole area was somewhat familiar compared to the rest of the town.  Ophelia's eyes landed on the Spymaster, who was in full gear, compared to yesterday, where she had been wearing a dark nightgown. Before Ophelia had the opportunity to say thank you to the Templar, she found herself to be alone; without hesitating, she walked closer to the Spymaster.</p><p>"Miss Ophelia, I am glad to see you found yourself some time to speak with me," Leliana said in her sweet voice, but Ophelia knew there was no kindness behind those words. </p><p>"Apologies, the women I had shared a tent with had shown me a passive form of hostility. It took me quite a while to fall asleep," Ophelia's words were enough to cause Leliana's eyes to flicker. "However, I will answer your questions today as well as I can." </p><p>"There is no need; yesterday's conversation was enough to prove you were no foe of the Inquisition. There are no holes in your statements, my agents have confirmed so," Leliana said and leaned back against the table. Ophelia had told the Spymaster everything about her, at least the identity and background she had formed the last couple of years. </p><p>"Is there anything else? Or may I leave?" </p><p>"Yes, there is something," the Spymaster glanced in the direction of the Chantry, "the Herald and I have come to an agreement that you will be joining her on her ventures. However, when your time is at disposal, you will be acting as a companion for my scouts."</p><p>"I see, but I do wish for my nights not to be as bothersome as last night, is it a possibility that you could influence Threnn in some manner or other?" this made Leliana's lips tug slightly, but her face kept on being rested. </p><p>"Of course," she then turned around, her arm moved from left to right a couple of times. Leliana turned around and offered a small parchment with some scribbles on it, "this should be convincing enough to fulfill your demand."</p><p>"Ah, thank you," Ophelia smiled and took the parchment from her; she didn't bother to read what was written on it as she didn't want to feel guilty. "What am I to do for now?"</p><p>"We are still arranging the Herald's departure to Val Royeaux until any plan has been set you may settle down and help where you can," Ophelia nodded and took a step away, "Josephine, our Ambassador, will arrange your pay as soon as possible."</p><p>"Well, I suppose I cannot do anything but bid you have a nice day," Leliana nodded, and Ophelia turned around to walk over to Threnn, who was not far away. The woman who had once worked under Loghain was fussing over something as Ophelia approached, so to be polite enough, Ophelia waited until she had quieted down. "Miss Threnn, this is from the Spymaster."</p><p>"Has that woman grown that lazy that she can't even say it to my face," Threnn said and grabbed the parchment out of Ophelia's hand. Her eyes darted across the pages, and as she passed one line after another color fainted away from her face and left a woman who was at a loss of words. "Y-you," she snapped her eyes up and stared into Ophelia's dark orbs, "there aren't any other available cots nor beds, you will have to suffer a bit longer until our next shipment of beds and tents arrive." </p><p>"I see, remember to inform me when it does happen," Ophelia was thankful, but also quite uncomfortable by the fact she had somehow forced the woman into doing this. "I'll see you around then," she forced a smile and headed for the tavern, as getting food was her first priority now. </p><p>She settled into a table close by the door and ordered some food from Flissa, who didn't waste any time and placed a bowl with porridge, a loaf of bread and butter to soften the bread. Ophelia felt the hollowness in her stomach slowly disappear as she got food in, and by the end of her meal, she was somewhat full.</p><p>"Good morning to you, Owl," Varric said as he slumped down into the chair next to her, he had obviously had too much to drink as he winced once Flissa dropped a tray on the ground by accident. </p><p>"Hm, I don't believe I can say the same to you, but morning, Ser Tethras," he grunted as Flissa set a mug with water before him. "Thanks, Flissa."</p><p>Flissa hummed as she picked up the bowl and plates, "next time, don't drink till you can't even walk home."</p><p>"Don't worry about that, just make sure I have enough coin to pay," the woman shrugged and walked away. "How did your talk with the Nightingale go?"</p><p>"Better than what I had expected, " she smiled. Ophelia would've offered to help him with the migraine. However, they were in public, and she didn't want to stick out. "I suppose I will be joining you to Val Royeaux if the Herald wishes so."</p><p>"The more, the merrier."</p><p> </p><p>Ophelia spent a good portion of the day just speaking with the dwarf; it was easy to speak with him, even though he was trying to sniff out any secrets he could. His charms had swayed her, influencing her into drinking a mug or two of watered out ale, even though the sun was still high up in the sky. </p><p>She made her way to her tent, wanting to take a nap instead of walking around in a village while being a little tipsy. Ophelia didn't want to accidentally perform a spell or be around Templars while she was intoxicated, so sleeping it off would be the best thing to do.</p><p>She took a step into the tent and couldn't help her eyes from flickering to her side of the tent where Myrthel was going through her things. And in Marvel's hands, there was a square metal box. She was holding the only thing she had from home, her most precious object, a camera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ophelia felt a bubbling sensation beneath her skin, she was on fire, but the flames were contained by her desire not to stand out. Also, because she wanted to make it through all of this, however, she couldn't help the crackling of air around her; the Veil was being twisted and pulled on as she clawed for magic unintentionally. </p><p>"I'm sorry," empty apologizes weren't enough to soothe her anger, but the fear Myrthel displayed was enough. The woman's knees were shaking against each other, lips trembling as she tried to formulate words. </p><p>"Place it down and get out before I do anything foolish," Ophelia said as her teeth gritted against each other. Myrthel had crossed a line multiple times, snooping through her belongings, acted like a racist, and threatened her if she ever did show signs of possession. Even though there was a storm inside her, she was able to tame it by taking a single deep breath and reminding herself that this all would be over soon, how soon she didn't know. </p><p>She sat down on her cot and looked through her possessions to see if Myrthel had taken anything, and she hadn't. However, Myrthel had been able to go through everything. Ophelia cleaned up the mess and decided to put on some wards, in case anyone else felt like taking a snoop through her belongings. </p><p> </p><p>Ophelia spent her days often hunting and gathering herbs as she wasn't a refugee, she was an agent and would have to work for her food and shelter compared to many families who came to Haven in hope for the Inquisition being able to fill their bellies and keep them warm. It didn't mean that those families didn't contribute, but they certainly were entitled not having to hunt down rams and nuts. </p><p>There were multiple small forests in the Frostback, but all were at the base of mountains, and to ensure future hunters had something to hunt, she had to venture for hours before finding a forest where she could hunt. The hunting itself was easy, but getting the animals back to Haven required all her strength and will as there were no mounts to spare. She did get paid well for her work, enough to feed two; if it had been a selfless fool, they likely would've given most of it to the Chantry or the Inquisition. Ophelia wasn't that selfless; she instead kept most of her money so she would have something to go on when all of this was dealt with. </p><p>Her nights were still uncomfortable, but the women she shared the tent with no longer kept watch, and none had been snooping around. The sisters, she found out, were cousins of Myrthel, which explained why they had been alright with her acting as the boss. The older one was called Alia, and the younger one, Ellen, anything else was a mystery to Ophelia as she didn't care about who they were.</p><p>By now, you likely have figured out that Ophelia wasn't that nice on the inside compared to how she always spoke so politely with others, regardless of race and status. She had decided from the very beginning that she would never get attached to anything or anyone; this way, she wouldn't hesitate when the opportunity of going home arouse. </p><p>However, her routines came to a halt when the Herald finally decided to venture to Val Royeaux. A scout had told her that she would be joining Trevelyan, together with Solas, Varric, and Seeker Cassandra. She was glad for a change in pace, doing the same over and over was after all insanity. </p><p>"Owl, is that a tattoo?" Varric asked as he saw the inked skin on her arms, "what is it?"</p><p>"Ah, it's nothing but a reminder to myself," she smiled and covered her shin up again by pulling the arm hem down. She was done preparing her horse, the saddle wouldn't shift, and her possessions were clinging to the saddle.</p><p>"Where did you get the tattoo?" he asked instead of asking for what would be too personal, the dwarf knew when to close in and when to stand your ground. He did, however, never back away, unless the situation truly required it so. </p><p>"The Free Marches, I got while I was traveling with a mercenary towards Starkhaven, "</p><p>"I knew a guy from the city... Anyhow, how did you end up wanting to go there?"</p><p>"I just had to get a taste of that fish and egg pie of their's, I heard such wonders about it," she said with sarcasm so strong that Varric had to laugh. "Honestly, I was in need of money, and Starkhaven was perhaps the best place to work for that coin, after Amaranthine, of course." </p><p>"Ah, from the cities you have named, you aren't a big fan of Orlais, are you?"</p><p>"No, you are wrong; I have fallen quite in love with their... lifestyle." </p><p>"I took you for being the practical kind, by which I mean, being a Fereldan," Varric said while winking at the Herald and Cassandra who were approaching them. </p><p>"I am far from practical; I just do what I need to survive," Ophelia was glad when Cassandra and Lady Trevelyan approached as she didn't want to answer any more of the dwarf's questions. "Greetings, Herald, Seeker."</p><p>Both women hummed in unison, making the mage smile at how their sparring together had resulted in them influencing one another. "Ophelia, I hope we didn't make you wait too long, especially in this cold weather."</p><p>"Do not fret, Seeker Pentaghast, Ser Varric here did make time fly by quickly," but he had also exhausted her with his endless amount of questions and thirst for answers. </p><p> </p><p>"Solas, if you do not mind me asking, what do you believe in?" Cassandra asked out of nowhere" as they were siding close to the Imperial Road, but not on it as bandits were highly active these days. </p><p>"Cause and effect, wisdom as its own reward, and inherent right of all free people to exist," Solas answered smoothly, but this only caused a frown to appear on Cassandra's face. </p><p>"That is not what I meant."</p><p>"I know," he halted for a mere second before carrying on with his answer, "I do believe the elvhen gods existed, as did the Old Gods of Tevinter, but I do not think any of them were gods unless you expand the definition of the word to the point of absurdity. I appreciate the idea of your Maker, a god who does not need to prove his power. I wish more gods felt the same."</p><p>"That is... an appropriate answer," Cassandra mumbled and then glanced at both Evelyn and Varric, Ophelia knew the two were both believers of the Chant, the Southern Chant, she had even seen them go to prayer or two. "Miss Ophelia, how about you? I have not heard you speak the name of the Maker nor his bride, nor have you attended a single prayer. Are you a follower of the Northern Chantry?"</p><p>Ophelia's eyes snapped to meet the Seeker's, nearly shrinking at how uncomfortable both the question and the intensity of Cassandra's gaze. "No, I am not a follower of the Chantry, the southern or the northern. I am a believer of cause and effect, just as Ser Solas, but I have put my faith in science."</p><p>"But how do you think the world came to be then? The science you speak of has no answer nor claims to hold any yet," Ophelia now felt the gazes of all the other companions on her. </p><p>"Am I to put my faith in the Chant of Light then? Or the stories which the Dalish tell their children? Perhaps I should begin to believe everything has feelings and capable of thoughts, even when there is no such proof? No, I will not go blindly in a world which requires me to question and be critical."</p><p>"Are you comparing the holy scripts about our Maker's bride to the Avva-"</p><p>"Cassandra," Ophelia halted her, causing the stubborn woman to glare her down, "Seeker Cassandra, do not belittle other people's religion, just because you hold your religion highly does not mean you can tramble on others'." </p><p>"Of course, I apologize if I have intruded," Cassandra's anger did not falter and stayed there for hours, making it hard for all the other's in the group to speak with each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone has been following us for a while now," Varric whispered as they finally made it out of the mountains.</p><p>"Let's act as if we are stopping for the night and making camp," Evelyn said and then straightened up, "Seeker Cassandra, I suggest we stop for the night, there is water here for the mounts, and the forest ahead will provide us with few areas to camp."</p><p>"Seems reasonable," soon they were unloading and preparing the tents and beds, but always keeping their weapons close. Varric, Solas, and Ophelia staying further away as their combat style benefited from keeping a distance, they were also the less armored out of the five. </p><p>"Chuckles, could you handle me the wood we brought along?" Solas reached for the arrows, as they were the only object of wood they had brought along. "Thanks."</p><p>"You are welcome, Master Tethras," Solas muttered back as the Fade was being bent around him, he was prepared to wrap it around the Seeker and the Herald, making a barrier which would take much damage before their armor would have to take the rest. </p><p>"Ophelia, could you start a fire over there?" Evelyn pointed towards the middle of their camp, but her eyes were focused on something past Ophelia. The second mage smiled and took a good amount of mana and used it to heat the air between her hands, which she then pushed towards the forest where Evelyn's eyes had staring earlier. </p><p>In a matter of three seconds, the trees were on fire, forcing their bandits to come, but also, some of them were on fire, making this a battle easy to win. The distracted bandits were quickly shot down by Varric and his dear Bianca, while he was taking down the three bandits, five others close in but were met halfway by Cassandra and Evelyn, who both were covered in a glossy green layer. </p><p>Metal met metal, blood soiled the thin layer of half-melted snow, and holes were poked into bandits. Cassandra and Evelyn didn't have to worry about all five bandits as the mages shots balls in the form of fire and spikes of ice, fending off three bandits while each warrior buried their swords into the other two. </p><p>Soon all five were staring down eight lifeless bodies, "we should burn them a bit further away from camp," Cassandra said after muttering a small verse from the Chant of Light, which one Ophelia did not know as Cassandra's words to her Maker was none of her business. </p><p>No one was rattled at the sight of limp bodies, nor by the fact that they had been the ones to carry out the act of murder, and there is a good reason for that: Death was a neighbor you met regularly here in Thedas. Be it war, famine, plague, or age; death was as common as life. You could only cry for those you knew closely, like a spouse, a child, or a fallen comrade.</p><p>Mourning made you not accept what happened; it just helped an itch fade away. And to get rid of that itching, so they could sleep tonight, they kept silent as they watched the poor bastards turn into ashes. And they knew well there would be more further down the road who would die at their hands, but no one wanted to take away the illusion of these bandits' lives, so they all kept silent. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Solas and Ophelia will have to stay behind; there aren't many Templars in the outer part of the city. The closer we get to the Cathedral or the White Spire, the more Templars will become present," Cassandra said while eyeing the mages who had to leave their staffs back at Jader. </p><p>"While we talk with the Mothers, you should see if you can either conscript agents or gather intel on how much the common folk knows about us, note down what," the Herald instructed them. The issue was that most of the outer part of the city was the alienage. Ophelia didn't have anything against elves, she pitied them, but she didn't feel entirely welcome, the glances she got from the elves who lingered around being her reason.</p><p>"Of course," her smile forced, but her words were strained; a job was a job, one she would have to follow through. </p><p>"Don't worry, Chuckles, we will likely pick you up as soon as possible," she heard Varric joke with Solas, who only mumbled back in his humble way:</p><p>"I will eagerly wait until you do so, Master Tethras," he then dipped his head in the Herald's and Seeker's direction, "good luck with persuading the Chantry or their representatives." </p><p>"We will need it," Evelyn sighed, "Josephine was able to acquire some rooms at <em>Dormir Noble; the</em> rooms are under the Inquisition's name."</p><p>The non-mages then departed; both Solas and Ophelia were unsure what to do; neither had much experience with Alienages, nor had they warmed up to one another. Ophelia glanced at Solas, who was looking back at her; she wanted him to speak up as she didn't know where to start. </p><p>They stood there for a couple of seconds, just staring at one another, till Ophelia decided to take the lead, "do you have anything to write on?"</p><p>"No, we should acquire a quill, ink, and parchment," he muttered as he glanced at their surroundings, "we will, however, likely not be able to acquire it here."</p><p>"Great," Ophelia muttered under her breath. She now had to remember most of what people had to say. It wasn't a difficult task, but it would require her to stay awake and aware, but the situation wasn't ideal as her connection to the Fade had thinned at sea, making it difficult to get sleep. She finally noticed that Solas' eyes were slightly red. Great, he was sleep-deprived as well. </p><p>Not only that, but most elves here also weren't fond of talking to humans or any outsiders. Approaching them would be an issue, and getting any information was not likely. </p><p>"Solas, you are the intelligent sort, and you have likely figured out by now that we won't get anywhere with the size of my ears," she said while letting her fingers go down the edge of her round ears. "We could go our ways, but walking around with that accent will make it harder." </p><p>Travelers, especially elvhen, didn't travel alone. Traveling alone was the most fabulous way of declaring oneself to be a moron. And Solas couldn't act like an idiot; his pride and intelligence hindered that from happening. "What you are saying is within reason," he likely knew that even if they changed the shape of her ears, her whole face and body would be too human. "Maybe a tavern will provide us information."</p><p>He didn't need to say why. A tavern, much like a bar or cafe, was a place where people met and spoke together. They would talk about politics, local news, and rumors. She gave him a short nod and tilted her head in the direction of some young lads walking down the road.</p><p>Solas met them halfway with a welcoming smile, the kind Ophelia had never seen him show, white teeth shining and soft dimples. If Ophelia hadn't known his true nature, she would have been head over heels for him, but she knew that he would never hold any interest for her. </p><p>"Pardon, but I was wondering where we could find a good place to drink, my companion and I have never been in this part of the city before," he had somehow been able to pull a half Orlesian accent, an accent of someone who stayed close to the Ferelden border, but was still a participant in the Orlesian culture. </p><p>"The local tavern is down that path, take a left there, and you'll spot it then," one of the boys said with a thick accent, almost making each word sound like gibberish- Orlesian. Solas muttered a thank you as the boys walked away. </p><p>The two mages didn't exchange any words as they made their way to the tavern; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, mostly due to both thinking deeply. Once they got there, they settled down at a table in the center of the tavern. The tavern was somewhere between a Ferelden and an Orlesian tavern; it was made out of worn-out wood and held a faint smell of piss, but it was also decorated with elegant white linen, and the chairs had pillows.</p><p>"Allô! What can I get you, madame and monsieur?" a red-haired girl asked. From the look of her round cheeks, Ophelia concluded that she was around sixteen, too young to be working in a tavern, but too old to be doing nothing.</p><p>"Red wine, if you have any," they inevitably did; everyone had wine in Orlais ready.</p><p>"For me as well," Solas said, dropping the accent, as the situation did not call for it.</p><p>"Un instant," the girl smiled before making her way through the set tables. Once the girl had left, the minstrel began playing '<em>Three little empresses,'</em> a song which few dared to sing due to the history behind it.</p><p>"I had taken you for being someone who fancied ale over wine," Solas commented, causing Ophelia to look at him, a small smile lingering on his lips.</p><p>"I don't expect them to have any good ale, nor do I wish to tarnish my love for it," she spoke honestly. He hummed in return as his ear twitched ever so slightly, his eyes lowering their gaze as he began focusing on the conversation behind him. She waited for a while until his eyes flickered to her again, "anything interesting?"</p><p>"Just a comment about how the templars have not been active; the Seeker likely knows more," he answered while his left hand went along his sharp jawline, "it is likely connected to the mage-templar war going on," he added.</p><p>"That's true," she muttered as she watched the girl return with their drink; while she laid their glasses before them, Ophelia dug out three silvers, more than enough. </p><p>"Merci madame," the elven girl smiled brightly before walking away. They both tasted their wines before looking back at one another, neither sure what to say, so both decided to focus on their task.</p><p> </p><p>From what Ophelia gathered, most didn't trust the Inquisition yet, but most believed that the Herald had indeed entered the Fade and that Andraste herself had guided Evelyn back to this world. It was... a relief, she hadn't realized, but she was worried on behalf of the Herald, but the rumors of somewhat belief eased it ever so slightly.</p><p>"The Herald and Cassandra are surely done by now," Ophelia muttered and turned her left wrist ever so slightly, but there was no watch there, and she quickly covered it up by scratching it. They both stood up and quietly made their way to the hotel; as they got closer to Summer Bazaar, an unease wrapped its claws around her hearth.</p><p>There were no Templars.</p><p>She had expected to see them in their Orleasian armors, wide but with elegant touches. Their sigil with a sword burnt onto their chest, but there was no sword to see, only people mingling around. It was worrying until she felt a tingling in the back of her head.</p><p>
  <em>It is supposed to be like this.</em>
</p><p>Right, the Templar Order is supposed to go rogue, allowing the Inquisition to pursue their help without any complications with the Chantry. Just how much had she forgotten? She sighed internally; she wished to scold her younger self for not noting down knowledge about the future, especially due to how handy it would have been to have such knowledge at her disposal.</p><p> </p><p>"The inquisition, you say?" the man behind the desk said while eyeing both of the apostates, neither dressed to the standard. </p><p>"Yes, we are companions of the Herald of Andraste; the Ambassador likely did speak of who would be accompanying her," Solas spoke back with little regard to how the man was scowling. </p><p>"The Ambassador forgot to mention how improper the Herald's so-called companions were."</p><p>"I apologize if my words were received as being aggressive, we won't bother you further once you give us the keys to our rooms," Ophelia understood why he retreated; dragging it further would make it even harder. </p><p>"Fine, your accommodations are in the left-wing," the man handed Solas a key before turning to look at Ophelia, who was deep in her own thoughts. "Excuse me, madame, this is the key for your room," he held the key before Ophelia, whose eyes snapped between Solas and the man. </p><p>"Oh, right," she took the key and didn't notice how Solas had raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>"A servant will escort you to your room," the man said while glancing at Solas, who seemed indifferent. "Dinner will be served at your rooms at the eight bell strike."</p><p>Ophelia glanced back at Solas once the servant who was supposed to escort her came; she knew that Orlais had normalized racism a step further than Ferelden, but the sight of him walking without a servant did make her wonder if she should step in or not. </p><p>But she did nothing; she didn't want to stand out and begin throwing a tantrum about even the slightest inequality. Ophelia would stay in the background, help where she could without making people raise an eyebrow at her. Being a mage was already bad, but becoming a well-known apostate was worse. </p><p>"This your assigned accommodations, mademoiselle," the servant said and gestured Ophelia to open the door, which she gladly did. "Do you wish for a bath before dinner or after?"</p><p>"After would be nice," Ophelia smiled and entered the room with the servant behind her. The room was... Orlesian, decorated with ornaments, pillows, and some gold. The sight of a toilet had almost sent her grinning, but she knew better. </p><p>"Your belongings were sent here not so long ago; nothing has been opened," the servant gave a short nod before walking away to attend to other chores; Ophelia knew how busy workers at inns and hotels were. </p><p>Ophelia dropped her bag onto a chair before seating herself on top of the soft mattress; it wasn't made out of hay, like most beds, but of soft feathers and other fillings. Her aching back stopped pulsing, and maybe she wouldn't wake up with aches. </p><p> </p><p>"Lord Seeker Lucius has gone mad! He used to be a man of reason; his moderation was the very reason for his election," Cassandra huffed as she cut the meat with force. "Grand Enchanter Fiona has at least offered to meet us in Redcliff."</p><p>"You met Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Solas asked with sparkling eyes, but everything else was indifferent. </p><p>"Yes, she came and went like that," Varric snapped his fingers, "people with power have all been acting crazy ever since the war began; the Conclave likely made them even madder."</p><p>"At least when we failed to reason with the Chantry, another opportunity presented itself," Evelyn piped, "or opportunities." </p><p>"There are templars who wish to help the Inquisition, according to Templar Barris," Cassandra said without anger. "Maybe not all hope is lost," Ophelia heard her mutter as she sat right next to her. </p><p>"We will have to discuss with the Commander, Ambassador, and Spymaster," Evelyn continued after Cassandra was done. </p><p>"Anything else we should know?" Solas asked while glancing at Ophelia, who was focusing on her food. </p><p>"After our trip to the Summer Bazaar, we attended a party, where we met Madame de Fer, who will now be joining us for our trip back to Haven," Evelyn then took a deep breath, "after the party, we went a location which we had needed up at thanks to... some peculiar clues. There we met, Sera a Red Jenny, who will also be joining us."</p><p>"One a mage and famous for supporting Circles, the other a prankster who stole some breeches," Varric commented and began barking a loud laugh. "It is going to be quite the trip back to Haven."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>